


Get Ready, Pretty Boy

by PeachyYosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yosuke doesn't mind, yu is very VERY horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYosuke/pseuds/PeachyYosuke
Summary: Yu comes clean to Yosuke about his crossdressing kink and Yosuke is more than happy to oblige Yu's many requests ;))
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Get Ready, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Boys in skirts make my heart go WOAH so here we go.

“You seriously kept this?!” Yosuke stared in Yu’s closet, bewildered.

“Was I not supposed to?” Yu looked up from his phone, not skipping a beat. He knew exactly what Yosuke had found. Knew exactly what he placed in his closet earlier today with the _hope_ it would be found. 

“I mean- I guess you could but,” Yosuke reached for the hook. _“Why?”_

Yu just laughed. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were eyeing me when I wore it.”

Yosuke turned beet red, nearly dropping the outfit. “I was not!”

“Well, if you say so.” Yu got up and grabbed the hanger from Yosuke. “Either way, I actually had a lot of fun wearing it.”

Mouth agape, Yosuke stared at Yu, who was flattening out the skirt resting on the hanger. “You have to be pulling my leg here.”

Yu relished in the look on Yosuke’s face. He was way too easy to tease, but that’s what made him so loveable. “Have you seen what else I’ve got in there?”

“Yu, if you’re talking about your porn mags I’ve already-”

“No, I’m not talking about those. I definitely remember you finding them alright.” Yu smiled, remembering that day fondly. “Just look again.”

Yosuke obliged, going to check the closet again. Yu swore he could hear Yosuke mumbling something to himself, but he couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. After a bit of digging around, Yu heard Yosuke let out a gasp.

“What the HELL?” Yosuke stepped out holding a hanger with his drag outfit on it. “Do I want to know how you managed to get this?”

Yosuke was still beet red, the blush creeping up to his ears at this point. His eyebrows were raised in what was supposed to be a look of concern, but Yu knew better. That was a look of pure curiosity, mixed with a little bit of shame at himself for even being curious. Yu knew Yosuke wasn’t mad in the slightest, but decided to drag this out a bit anyways.

“What? Is it so wrong to have it? It’s not like you were ever planning to use it, were you?” Yu hung his own drag outfit on a handle of his dresser and ran his eyes over Yosuke’s outfit, making sure all the pieces were there.

“Nooo…?” It was a long and drawn out reply, as if he were testing the waters. Yu would have been absolutely shocked if Yosuke was bold enough to say yes, but he definitely wasn’t expecting such a forward response this quickly. 

Yu didn’t respond, instead deciding to let Yosuke take this conversation where he wanted to go. Yu didn’t want to force anything on his partner or make him uncomfortable, but he had a sneaking suspicion Yosuke wanted to know a _lot_ more. 

“Are you gonna tell me why you kept both of our outfits?”

A perfect, innocent first question. Yu didn’t want to overwhelm Yosuke, still not one hundred percent certain about where he stood on this. “I liked them.”

Yosuke didn’t let up. Instead, he grabbed the skirt to inspect it. “When you say liked…”

Yu smirked. This is exactly how he wanted this to go. He took the plunge. “Oh I _really,_ liked them.” Yosuke didn’t immediately cringe in fear or disgust, so he decided to elaborate. “Especially you in that miniskirt.”

That got a reaction out of Yosuke, who began to sputter and cough. It wasn’t out of revulsion however, and Yu took that as a very good sign. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Yosuke wasn’t into it at this point, as Yu had basically spelled it out for him. He was _really_ into crossdressing. Participating in the drag show, and seeing Yosuke in drag as well had lit a fire in him he didn’t know existed until then. But now that he knew of its existence, all he wanted to do was feed the flames.

After recovering, Yosuke took a step closer towards Yu. “Are you telling me…?”

Yu nodded. “Yeah. I may or may not have a crossdressing kink.”

Yosuke’s skin flushed pink. He threw the outfit on Yu’s futon and grabbed his hand. “You’re being serious, right?”

“A thousand percent.” Yu looked at him with sincerity. He wasn’t at all nervous about the fact he was being so vulnerable and open to Yosuke. He trusted him with his life, so he knew this would never leave the room. What he was slightly nervous about though, was how Yosuke would take it. If he would be into it as well, or if Yu would have to explore this part of himself on his own time.

Yosuke looked at Yu, biting the inside of his cheek. His eyes began to dart around the room before landing on Yu’s drag outfit hanging on the dresser. Yu watched his brown eyes graze over the long skirt, as if he was remembering what it looked like on Yu’s body. Yosuke then turned his attention back to Yu.

He laughed nervously, his free hand fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. “I guess it’s fine for me to come clean then.”

“Oh?” Yu lifted an eyebrow.

Yu felt Yosuke’s hand begin to tremble in his. The blush that hadn’t left his cheeks just grew a deeper shade of pink as Yosuke looked at the ground. He took a deep breath before meeting Yu’s questioning eyes. “I also really liked doing the whole… drag show thing.”

Yu felt his heart swell with relief and excitement. He couldn’t stop beaming at Yosuke if he tried. He hadn’t really allowed himself to hope Yosuke would be into it too. “Really?”

Yosuke scratched the back of his head. “Yeah. Although, I never thought there was any way in hell I was going to admit it to anyone, even you. I’m glad you were the brave one who brought it up.” Yosuke then looked over Yu’s shoulder at his futon, and his costume on it. “I’m still curious as to how the hell you managed to snag that, though.”

“I just asked Chie.”

Yosuke was shocked. “That’s all you had to do? She didn’t question you or anything?”

Yu snickered. “Well she started to, then quickly realized she didn’t want to know.”

Yosuke barked out a laugh at that, his face slowly returning to its normal colour. Good, he was finally feeling comfortable again. Yu went to seize the opportunity, grabbing the still braided wig he wore at the festival. He fit it on his head and turned to look at Yosuke, flicking one braid over his shoulder with his hand. 

He winked and gave him a slight smirk. “Well, how do you feel about trying it on then?” Yosuke’s eyes widened. “For old time’s sake?”

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing here.” Yosuke crooned. He said this, yet he picked up all of his outfit anyways. “Should I change in the bathroom and give you a big reveal?”

Yu felt his hand twitch at his side. Yes. _Yes._ “If you want to.”

“Oh, just seeing the look in your eyes tells me I _really_ want to.” Yosuke smirked and walked out of Yu’s room, closing the door softly behind him.

Yu could feel his breathing getting heavier and faster. Was it that easy to tell how aroused he already was? Well, it would be hard to hide it at this point. Yu had been dreaming of this day for weeks, trying to figure out just how to approach Yosuke with the topic. Even in the best case scenario he’d dreamed up, Yu never imagined Yosuke would be changing into drag minutes after finding the outfit. He wasn’t complaining though. Not one bit.

He suddenly remembered he was already wearing the wig. He grinned diabolically at his outfit, taunting him as it hung from the handle. If Yosuke’s going to be crossdressing, Yu might as well too, right? He ran his hand down the sleeve of the school jacket. Remembering just how amazing he felt last time he wore it, Yu felt his cock twitch in his pants. He began to rip his own clothes off at lightning speed, quickly slipping on the long skirt and thigh high socks. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. Giving himself a few flirtatious blinks, he couldn’t help but smile at how free this felt. He ran his hand up the side of his body, following the cut of the fabric that gave him a more feminine silhouette. Everything was as perfect as it was the day of the drag show. From his shoes to the yellow tie around his neck.

“You ready?” Youske’s voice sang from outside the door. 

Yu’s heart leapt in anticipation. “So ready.”

Yu didn’t dare to blink as Yosuke stepped into his room. He was so perfect. Yu couldn’t help but let out a slight sigh as his eyes travelled down Yosuke’s body. The red bow on his chest, the tan sleeveless sweater, the _miniskirt,_ that damn miniskirt. Yu didn’t miss the fact that Yosuke definitely wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath it. It was short, but he pulled it up high enough that his boxers would have been peeking out. If they were on, of course. 

“So?” Yosuke gave him a little twirl. “I still can’t believe you managed to get everything off of Chie.”

That reminded Yu. No, Yosuke wasn’t perfect yet. He was missing something. “You’re just missing one thing.”

Yu got up and began to dig in one of his drawers. He could feel Yosuke’s eyes trailing down his body, and it sent a shiver down his spine. God, he was so ready for this. “Here it is.”

Before Yosuke even had a chance to question him, Yu was bunching up some of his hair on the side. He took the hairband with two small strawberries on it and wrapped it around, recreating the little side ponytail Yosuke was sporting at the festival. He stepped back to observe the masterpiece that now stood in front of him.

Yosuke blushed under his gaze. “You really thought of everything, huh.”

They were home alone, but Yu instinctively closed his bedroom door anyways. He twisted the lock shut, fighting to control the desperate need to take Yosuke right this second. He was sure that need was clear under his skirt, proven right by the way Yosuke’s eyes beelined for it when Yu turned to face him.

“Never thought I’d see you get hard under a skirt,” Yosuke breathed, wrapping his arms around Yu’s waist, “but I’m glad I did.”

Yu’s cock ached, pressing against his briefs. Glancing at Yosuke’s skirt, he remembered he was the only one wearing underwear. Yu decided to change that.

Noticing the way Yosuke was eyeing him, Yu smirked. “What? I didn’t want to be the only one still wearing my underwear.”

Yosuke let out a nervous laugh, eyes wide. “You noticed, huh?”

Yu reached around Yosuke and slid his hands underneath the red miniskirt. Yosuke jumped as Yu’s hands found their way to his ass cheeks, squeezing. “Of course I did. Who would have guessed wearing a skirt would make you into such a slut?”

Yosuke gasped slightly. Yu knew he wasn’t normally one for dirty talk, but he couldn’t help himself at this point. He was so turned on he wasn’t exactly sure what his brain was doing, but he wasn’t going to bother stopping.

“I am not a slut!” Yosuke huffed, pressing into Yu.

Yu looked down at the tent pitched between Yosuke’s legs. The skirt was already so short, so it now being lifted meant Yosuke was almost completely exposed. He brought one of his hands to the front and ran a finger up Yosuke’s shaft. Yosuke whimpered and bit his lip. 

“You sure about that?” Yu hummed. 

He didn’t let Yosuke respond. Instead, he brought his head down to meet Yosuke’s lips. Yosuke accepted the kiss hungrily, wrapping his arms around Yu’s neck. Not breaking the kiss, Yu began to walk them over to his futon. Yu then pressed his hands against Yosuke’s chest, pushing him onto the bed.

Yu crawled onto the bed and stood on his knees atop Yosuke, taking in every inch of him. The way his eyes were half open and full of desire. He hadn’t closed his mouth from the kiss, his bottom lip quivering slightly. His hands and adorably delicate wrists were splayed out beside his head, fingers curling.

Yu enjoyed watching Yosuke squirm in embarrassment from being examined as his eyes travelled lower, taking in every curve of the fabric on Yosuke’s body. The way the sweater sat on his hips just right. Even the white knee high socks seemed like they were made for Yosuke. He then brought his eyes back up to the miniskirt, fighting to cover Yosuke’s cock. There was a small wet patch of precum forming on it and Yu felt his own cock pulse. 

Wasting no more time (although he could just stare at Yosuke like this for hours), Yu smirked at the blushing boy before flipping Yosuke’s skirt up. He brought his face down right next to Yosuke’s shaft, feeling the heat radiating off of it. He watched Yosuke’s eyes light up as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

Yosuke swallowed, and Yu could swear he saw his hips twitch up slightly. Yu didn’t move, eyes darting between Yosuke’s desperate face and his even more desperate shaft. Yu had waited so long to see Yosuke in this outfit again, Yosuke could wait a few extra seconds. As if reading his mind, Yosuke whined and opened his mouth to say something.

Yu didn’t even let him start talking before placing his tongue at the base of Yosuke’s shaft and licking up, stopping just short of the head. Yosuke sucked in a breath and clenched Yu’s sheets. Yu couldn’t hold himself back to tease Yosuke any longer, taking the head of his shaft into his mouth. Yosuke let out a groan as Yu took him in further, swirling his tongue around Yosuke.

Through whimpers and moans as Yu continued, Yosuke managed to spit out a “Please.”

Yu knew exactly what this meant and obliged, taking Yosuke’s full length deep into his throat. Not having a gag reflex certainly came in handy at times like these, and Yu made sure to take full advantage of it. Yosuke cried out and bucked his hips forward, slamming his cock into the back of Yu’s throat. Yu bobbed his head a few times, causing Yosuke to groan and grab his skirt, needing to do something with his hands. Yu then pulled back, letting Yosuke’s dick fall out of his mouth with a satisfying pop.

Yosuke whined at the loss of sensation. Yu crawled up to meet Yosuke’s face, kissing his nose. “We can’t have you cumming just yet, can we?”

“But I want to so bad!” Yosuke ground his hips against the air. “Seeing you like this…” He moaned. “God, Yu it’s too much!”

Yu knew exactly what he meant. His dick was so hard it _hurt,_ and the sticky patch of precum on his own skirt was growing larger and larger. All he wanted to do was feel deep inside Yosuke, and watch him get fucked while wearing this. 

“Then let’s do something about it.” Yu kissed up Yosuke’s neck before his lips found the shell of Yosuke’s ear. He brought his voice down to a low whisper. “I want you to ride me.”

The hungry look in Yosuke’s eyes was enough of an answer to Yu’s request. Yosuke scrambled up and Yu grabbed the small bottle of lube on his bedside table, tossing it to Yosuke.

“Get yourself ready, pretty boy.”

Yosuke let out a shaky breath. He bit a lip to try and conceal a smile as he popped open the bottle. Yu propped up his pillow and put his arms behind his head. This was sure to be a good show, and he didn’t want to miss a bit of it.

Yu’s eyes were glued on Yosuke as he covered his fingers in the lube. He couldn’t focus on anything else if he tried as Yosuke began to finger himself in front of Yu, basically sitting on his middle and index fingers. His mouth hung open as he threw his head back, panting. Yu wanted desperately to touch himself at the sight of Yosuke’s cock slightly bouncing under his skirt alone, but fought it.

Yosuke slipped in a third finger and began to pump his cock frantically, repeatedly moaning. He looked over at Yu in his drag and moaned harder, bouncing on his fingers. Yu sat up and grabbed his arm, stopping Yosuke from touching himself any further. 

“Who said you could get yourself off all by yourself?”

“Yu, I _need_ to cum. _Please._ ” Yosuke whined and tried to thrust his hips to give himself some friction.

 _God, he’s so hot when he begs._ Yu thought to himself. “Cum while riding me then.”

Yosuke nodded and Yu laid back down, holding Yosuke’s arm still as he guided him over his body. Yosuke then pulled up Yu’s skirt, and Yu let out a slight moan as his dick was finally out in the open. Yosuke eyed it hungrily, taking no time to align himself up to it.

Yu put both of his hands on Yosuke’s hips and Yosuke placed his hands on top of Yu’s. They made brief eye contact as Yosuke sat down on Yu’s cock before Yosuke was throwing his head back, groaning. The feeling was so amazing Yu could have came right there, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming Yosuke’s name. Yosuke went down about halfway before pulling back up, Yu finding himself fighting the urge to buck his hips upwards and making Yosuke take his whole cock at once.

Yosuke sat back down, going further down this time before pulling himself back up, his shaft now leaking precum onto Yu’s stomach. Yu tightened his grip on Yosuke’s hips and pulled him down again, craving the feeling of moving inside Yosuke. This time, Yosuke completely took Yu’s cock, and this left him being unable to do anything but moan and thrust his hips forward. Yu didn’t know what was hotter, his dick bouncing under the skirt or his side ponytail bouncing along with him, strawberries and all.

Yosuke let go of Yu’s hands and began to pull at the bow on his chest. Yu could feel Yosuke’s legs trembling as he pulled up about halfway before sitting back down, lewd slapping sounds coming from where their bodies met. Yosuke grinded on Yu’s cock, sending both boys into a moaning spell. Yu couldn’t take it anymore, the pressure and warmth around his shaft too much. He began to repeatedly thrust deep into Yosuke, which caused Yosuke to let out such a choked, loud moan Yu was sure his voice would be sore tomorrow. 

Yosuke’s dick continued bouncing, and Yu knew he was bound to come soon. Yosuke was trying to speak, but he was so incoherent it was just a garbled mix of ‘yes’, ‘more’, and ‘deeper’. Yu’s cock twitched inside of Yosuke, and as precum flooded out of him he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer either. 

Yosuke came first, cum spilling from him and covering his skirt and Yu’s torso. He was in such pure ecstasy: mouth open, drooling, hands shaking, and voice trembling. He tightened around Yu and that remarkable pressure was enough to send him over the edge as well, sending his cum deep inside of Yosuke in thick streaks. Yu had never cum this hard in his life, seeing stars as his hips moved on their own accord. He felt such intense waves of pleasure crashing over every nerve in his body, causing his legs to shake. He couldn’t stop the deep moan that escaped his lips as his cock was absolutely milked dry.

Yosuke collapsed forwards onto Yu’s chest, both panting heavily. Neither had the capacity to speak, recovering from the intense orgasms they both had. 

After a few minutes, Yu laughed. “I had high hopes today, but nothing could have prepared me for that.” He began to twirl Yosuke’s ponytail around his finger.

Yosuke’s voice was hoarse as he replied, “I didn’t wake up thinking this would happen today, but I’m not mad it did.”

A few more minutes passed as the two laid with each other, playing with their partner’s clothing. Yu laid his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about one thing and one thing only. When they could do this again.


End file.
